


Meta-Crisis Arising; Part One

by Donna_Nobles_Knickers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Nobles_Knickers/pseuds/Donna_Nobles_Knickers





	Meta-Crisis Arising; Part One

Meta-Crisis Arising; Part One

Jackie eyed the couple as they sat apart from each other again. This had been going on for a few days. The early hours had them cold and distant. By sundown they were cozening up to each other. And maybe they’d be warmer to each other the next day…or not.

It was getting harder to predict the next day’s temperature. Pete didn’t seem to be bothered by the daily changes. He was just fascinated by Jackie’s changing body with the baby coming.

Her pregnancy may have explained why Jackie was more in tune with the fact that Rose and Meta had a problem. This new planet also seemed to heighten Jackie’s senses. She remembered when she was pregnant with Rose that she could predict when someone was coming to visit or be waiting by the phone a few moments before it rang. But that was back on Earth. Here she knew when Rose was crying herself to sleep with Meta curled way from Rose or he had moved to the living room couch.

The day went along as usual. Dusk arrived and the kids were all quiet and tender towards each other. Hours later Jackie sat up suddenly, well as quickly has her burdened body would allow. Something between those two was wrong. Meta has moved to the living room for the remainder of the night. Only 12:42 am, Jackie struggled out of bed and headed to the Kitchen. She’d made cookies earlier in the night.

As Rose refused to expand on the issue other than “He just won’t understand!”; mom needed to approach the problem from a different angle. The Meta-Crisis might tell her what was going on. He was an evolved regeneration from the hand that had been severed after the first Doctor Rose had traveled with when he regenerated into this new Doctor. So the Meta-Crisis formed into the same look as the second Doctor but with DNA from Donna. Clear as mud.

Jackie walked through the house to the kitchen, gave Meta a once over on her way. She’d kept the cookies warm on the stove and fixed 2 glasses of milk. Lovely tray and waddled into the living room. Meta was sitting on the couch, head in hands. He looked up as Jackie approached.

“All I know is you ‘just won’t understand’. Sweetie, what is going on?” “This is embarrassing. But, Rose isn’t a completely quiet person…in…well…bed.” “I remember how she was with Mickey. Sorry, go on…” “I’d understand if she was calling out Mickey. Jackie, she keeps saying ‘Doctor’ like she means him. Then I’m out of the mood. And she says it feels too alien to call me Meta during….” “Then Met…. Then you need to get yourself a proper name. Here I thought it was something worse. A simple solution, a proper Human name and you’ll be set.” “You think it is that simple?” “Whoa, yeah. I know now what you ‘won’t understand’. You look and sound like the Doctor and are in many ways him but more human. Most humans are intimidated when called by the name of an ex-lover but imagine if you look like the ex and the best name to call you is him or her.” “She needs a name to call me that is comfortable for her to use and doesn’t remind her of him!” “That’s right, sweetie.”

Morning came and Meta was smiling and trying his best to tease a smile out of Rose. Not a crack smeared her lovely daughter’s face. About noon, as they sat down with Jackie and Pete for lunch, Meta said, “I have an announcement. I’ve been here a while and think it’s time I moved forward.” Jackie noted his voice had changed somewhat. It suddenly clicked. He sounded like the guy from Glasgow she once dated back on Earth after Pete died. Ooh, lovely accent, lovely arse, lovely…. “You’re leaving me, after all we went through to get back here and what he did to keep us safe?” “No, Rose. I’ve decided I need a new name. Your mum’s the only one to call me Meta like it is just a name. So I decided I need a name everyone would be comfortable using.”

“David; it’s just David now.” “Oh, that is a lovely name.” said Rose. “Works for me.” replied Pete. “Good choice David. It’s a very good choice.” I was so happy to see the big grin on my dear daughter’s face, I was crying. Damn pregnancy hormones!


End file.
